I Love you SasukeKun
by Dam-di-do
Summary: WARNING:Dark Sasusaku fanfic! Forgive Me! CHARACTER DEATH! Sakura finds Sasuke and she asks to join team Hebi. Sasuke agrees if she kills Karin, what will happen! A/N: I suck at summeries!


I Love you Sasuke-Kun

OK this starts off chapter 483 starting at pg. 8, it's a dark fic so forgive me people! And if Kakashi did'nt come in and kill it, THE CHAPTER COULD'VE BEEN AWESOME!!!

Sakura: Why do I always die?!

Sasuke: … *Glares at me*

Me: *shiver* U-uh well… I love the suspense!

Sakura: *Crys*

Sasuke: Shit! Why can't I die instead?! I'll take her place!

Me: …Holy shit…*Eyes widen*

Sakura: *stops crying*

Me: W-well I never thought you cared…

Sakura: *Gets up and walks to him* Thank u! * Kisses his lips* *turns and runs*

Sasuke: *Blush* Disclaimer… please just do the disclaimer…

Me: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Sakura's POV

'If I… kill Sasuke-Kun now... Everything will be over!' I contemplated through my mind, I stared at the crippled girl bleeding to death.

'Should I save Konoha… or join him…" I questioned my self like a mantra in my mind. Then I heard the screaming of birds right behind me.

"chirp… chirp! CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP!" I swiftly spun around to see Sasuke's katana, covered in his chidori, rip through my chest and nearly puncturing my right lung. I could've blocked or avoid the attack, but I chose not too. Either way one of us would end up dead by the end of the fight. And it would most likely be me, so I'll take him down with me. Somehow…

(A/N: I know the chirping can create some gay jokes but don't tell me them or I will report you!)

His cold bleeding eyes just stared at me, with no emotion at all. I did my best too keep myself from screaming by gritting my teeth together, the pain was unbearable. It burned as chidori calmed down quietly leaving me in a puonding pain. I hacked blood all over his katana and the floor. My grip tightened on my kunai.

"Foolish girl… Still pathetic I see, and weak to top that," he smirked standing his ground.

'This is'nt Sasuke-Kun…'

I just raised my head and trembled in pain as I straitened my self so I could still see his face.

"Did you really think I would let you join?" he hissed evily. "So weak…"

That was it!

"I-If I'm so weak ,t-then tell me if this is w-weak…" I choked out.

"Tell me what? You have nothing to prove me wrong Haruno!" he snapped twisting the katana in his grip, I cried out as blood pored from the opening of my cut.

I stood there one hand holding the katana to stop it any further pain, he just stood there with that devilish smirk of his. I smiled as blood streaked the corner of my lips. I took a step further shoving the katana in to my lungs, I flinched regretfully but kept fighting through the katana tward him. His eyes widened at my sudden movment, and he his curse seal took form. He shoved the katana through me so hard it ripped through me back. My screech echoed through the area. I just pushed my self a little further to him till my chest hit the handle. The pain somehow started to disappear slowly, along with the feeling in my body. I rested my head on his chest trying to stay a live a little longer, I had to make this quick.

"S-Sakura… What are you doing?" he hissed while his smirk faded with the wind.

"S-something I sh-should've done before you left…" I smiled crookedly, feeling my blood climb up y throat.

"Sakura…" he seemed to slowly be breaking, and I lifted my head slowly and looked deep into his onyx orbs. I got closer to his face inch by inch till… "Sakura what are you-"

The gap between us was closed with my lips on his. His grip on his katana loosend and his curse seal retracted. He kissed me back…

'Did he just?' I thought with my eyes widening with the little strength I had left, then return normal.

I departed to his dislike, my smile was content now that I changed someone before I die.

"S-sasuke-K-kun… I l-love y-you…" I toldhim simply. And with that I stole a last glance at his etes and saw more than a million emotions. The 2 emotions I would savor was his love for me, and his regret. Then I saw a bright light consume me.

His hold on the Katana slipped through his slender fingrs. And my body fell lifelessly too the ground, my open dead eyes told of a messege. And once I felt ny self take flight to paradise, I heard the saddest cry I ever heard. It screamed my name, and it belonged to my lover Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

FORGIVE THE SADNESS IN THE END!

THERE IS HOPE FOR SASUSAKU IN THE REAL MANGA! PRAY PLEASE!!!


End file.
